


Flower Arrangement

by courie969



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: Castiel watches the flowers and the bees.  Dean watches Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by Fran: Dean wasn't the most romantic of men, but he wanted to show Cas he cared. He collected empty beer bottles out of the trash can and picked flowers from the small field near the bunker. What would be the occasion and how would Cas react?

It hadn't been so long ago that they had left Cas in a mental hospital with a seedy demon out for her own gain, or even since he had truly fallen and became a human, and while Cas seemed to be more like himself now that there were no pressing matters to attend to, Cas also seemed more quiet, more withdrawn, keeping to himself, his stares more calculating than normal. Dean knows Cas watches him, he knows this because Dean watches Cas, too. Dean watches Cas as he sits quietly among the small field of flowers he found behind the bunker. Meditation, Dean supposed, but if he asks, Cas won't say anything anyway, he just gives Dean that small smile that tells him what he already knows.

The days, and weeks, and finally, months, change and still Dean watched Cas and Dean watched Cas watching Dean. They speak to each other with unspoken words and when Dean finally joins Cas, sitting next to him among the flowers, Cas gave Dean a brighter smile than he has in days. Dean sits with Cas for hours, watching the flowers and the bees and sneaking glances over to his companion, and he revels in the silence – precious hours of not being asked if he's okay, if he wanted to talk about anything – because Cas doesn't have to ask, he just knows, and if Cas seems to perk up when Dean sits with him, then that's okay, too.

August turned to September, and with it the season starts to change as well. Their silent field of flowers started to change, too, slowly dying off, one flower at a time, and with that, Cas lost the bit of brightness he seemed to have gained over the summer. Dean supposed that Cas misses the birth and the life of his flowers, and now that they're dying off he's reminded of the start of his own journey on Earth, and so when Dean sits closer, offering a sort of silent comfort, his knees touching Cas', Cas hums softly and presses shoulder to shoulder against Dean. And Dean smiles to himself.  
When the anniversary of the day Cas crashed into his life comes around, propelling the two into something more profound than Dean had ever thought he'd have with anyone else, Cas isn't in his usual spot with the flowers. Dean returned to the bunker and finds Cas in the library, sitting quietly by himself, and Dean heads to his own room.

Dean took the next hour to painstakingly gather old glass beer bottles, some green, some brown, some even clear. He brought them to the bunker's kitchen and he washed them, carefully peeling the labels off of each one. He dries them and brings them to the library, setting them on the table in front of Cas, arranging them carefully while Cas watches on in silence.

Satisfied with his arrangement, Dean makes his way back outside and back into the now sparse field of flowers. He watches for a moment and moves over to a cluster of still thriving flowers, picking each one carefully. He hesitated when he saw the last flower of the bunch: a tiny, sad looking thing, but he watches for a moment longer and breaks out into a broad grin before picking it and carefully adding it to his bunch. He took his time going back inside, careful not to jostle his bouquet.

Entering the library again, he ignored the look of confusion that Cas gives him and places each individual flower in it's own bottle. He takes extra care in placing the last flower, centering it in the middle of all the others - a special place. Pleased with his work, he goes over to the seats and sits next to Cas, who offers him a small smile when Dean bumps his knee into his.

The two sit like that, watching their flowers, in companionable silence, until Cas sits up right with a gasp, his hand lightly slapping against Dean's knee. Dean turns away from the flowers to look at Cas, watching him as his mouth upturns in the brightest grin Dean has seen in months. Cas clasps his hand together with Dean's and squeezes, Dean offering Cas his own brilliant smile in return, satisfied and content. And they both go back to watching their flowers, and the tiny little bee crawling around that sad little flower in the center of all the rest.


End file.
